Adorable
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Cuba sabe que también esta sonrojado de solo verlo y es que, Canadá se veía tan adorable que las ganas de ir hacia él y abrazarlo no le faltaban. *CuCan*


**N/A:** Mi primer One-Shot de esta ¿Pareja? No se, los amo juntos y ojala llegue el día en que se pueda ver más de ellos.

Ya saben, Hetalia no me pertenece... por ahora.

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Cuba estaba que casi podía darse cabezazos contra la pared por la histeria, y es que, otra vez lo había hecho. Nuevamente había confundido al pobre de Canadá con el idiota de Estados Unidos ¡Pero no había sido su culpa! No era como si en verdad le divirtiese golpear a Matt y luego ver como una expresión de susto y dolor se apoderaba de su rostro. Ni que fuera Rusia. El cubano odiaba ver como los ojos azules del pequeño se llenaban de lagrimas reprimidas, porque sabe que al confundirlo con su hermano, los golpes que el moreno le da no son para nada suaves ni delicados.

Y ahora, en su habitación, se encontraba Canadá preparándose para ir a una fiesta en la playa. Cuba lo había invitado luego de confundirlo en Argentina creyendo que era Alfred molestando al pobre Martín ¿Y como lo había recibido cuando el canadiense había llegado al aeropuerto? A insultos y amenazas. Un suspiro pesado abandono los labios del moreno, nada le salía bien cuando Matt estaba cerca.

Carlos volvió a tomar en su boca un cigarro y lo prendió. Sabia que a estas alturas debía ya haber aprendido a diferenciar a los hermanos de América del Norte, como continuamente se lo reprochaban los latinos, quienes eran las únicas naciones capaces de notar a Matthew. Y aquello lo hacia sentirse más miserable, el hecho de pertenecer a la categoría de naciones incapaces de ver a Canadá sin confundirlo con Estados Unidos no le hacia mucha gracia.

El cubano ato sus rastas en una coleta alta y le dio una gran pitada a su cigarro, estuvo a punto de ir hacia la habitación para ver si su invitado no tenia problemas, cuando Canadá apareció en la sala. Cuba tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abrir la boca y dejar que su cigarro cayese al suelo.

Allí, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Kumajiro, estaba Matt vistiendo unos pantaloncillos con los colores de la bandera canadiense. Una camisa abierta estilo hawaiano, un adorable gorrito blanco con imágenes de las hojas de arce estampadas en ella y unos leves rastros de bronceador se podían ver en su nariz respingona. Canadá sonrió dulcemente mientras sus mejillas se adornaban con un sonrojo, Cuba sabe que también esta sonrojado de solo verlo y es que...

Canadá se veía tan adorable que las ganas de ir hacia él y abrazarlo no le faltaban.

—No soy Alfred, no me golpes... —dijo bajito el rubio del largo rizo, mientras sonreía despreocupado.

Cuba no pudo evitar sonrojare, esta vez de la vergüenza, y evitar la mirada risueña del canadiense.

Sabia que Matt solo se estaba burlando para alivianar la tensión que él siempre generaba luego de confundirlo con su hermano, pero aun así se sentía le avergonzaba.

—No, no... —respondió rápidamente Cuba, tratando de borrar su sonrojo.

Canadá sonrió y apretó al osito acercándolo hasta su mentón. Aquella acción tan dulce desconcertó a Cuba, quien tuvo que desviar la mirada y concentrarse en otra cosa ¿Por qué Matthew tenia que ser tan adorable? El verlo allí, con esa tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro, le daban ganas de arrojarse sobre él y no precisamente para pelear.

Carlos tuvo que sacudir su cabeza varias veces para quitar aquellas imágenes de un Canadá sonrojado bajo su cuerpo, con la boca entre abierta y sus ojos brillantes a causa de las lagrimillas. El cubano tuvo que darse leves golpes en las mejillas para poder apartar cualquier pensamiento en los que aparecía el canadiense sin nada de ropa.

—¿T-todo en orden? —pregunto Matt a su lado.

Cuba dio un respingo y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Si, mejor nos vamos. No queremos llegar tarde... —dijo mientras guiaba al más bajo hacia la salida.

Canadá acepto la respuesta de Cuba con otra adorable sonrisa mientras sostenía firmemente a Kumajiro contra su pecho.

Ante tal hecho, Cuba sabia que le esperaba un largo día. Sobre todo si tendría que volver a pasarse toda la fiesta ahuyentando a todos los pervertidos que deseaban acercarse al adorable Canadá.

* * *

**N/A: **Pobre Cuba, Canada es muy tierno para su propio bien. Si Matt lo sigue tentando, Carlos no se hara responsable de sus actos jaja.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? ¿Chocolate?


End file.
